deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshiro
Kenshiro is the main protagonist of the Fist of the North Star series. He appeared in the 90th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, where he fought against Jotaro Kujo from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. History Kenshiro was originally an orphan and apparently a descendant of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. As a baby he was adopted by a man named Ryuken, the 63rd successor of Hokuto Shinken style, who would name Ken after Ryuken's older brother: Kenshirō Kasumi as they both shared a Big-Dipper-shaped scar. Kenshiro would watch his other adoptive brothers train in Hokuto Shinken, and one day even decided to join them. This would eventually lead up to a fight to who would be Ryuken's successor, and despite how young and naive he was compared to the others he was an ultimately promising student and successfully earned the title of Ryuken's successor. A nuclear war broke out and created a nuclear fallout, Ryuken died as well so Kenshiro ended up leaving with his fiancée Yuria to find a future for themselves in this new post-apocalyptic world. Unfortunately, some Lord named Shin from another rival school of Hokuto Shinken called Nanto Seiken decided to take Yuria for himself. During this abduction, Shin was able to beat Kenshiro and give him the seven scars we see on his chest today. After a year of ravaging wastelands, Kenshiro would gain cunning and killer instincts needed for survival in this new world. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Kenshiro * Height: 6'1" | 185 cm * Weight: 220 lbs | 100 kg * Age: Mid-20s * 64th successor of Hokuto Shin Ken * Married to Yuria * Fighting in the nineties * You wa shock! Abilities * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Enhanced senses * Chi manipulation * "Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken" ** AKA the Hundred Crack Fist ** Unleashes over 100 punches in seconds * "Tenryu Kokyu Ho" ** Increases strength by 333% * "Muso Tensei" Feats * Can throw 50+ punches in 3 seconds * Touched lava with his bare hands * Threw a 661 lb man * Broke 10 tons of concrete & steel * Carried a 200 ton boulder several miles * Hit bullets out of mid-air * Survived 1,000 tons of collapsing concrete & steel * Defeated Nagato, Toki, Kaioh, Raoh One Minute Melee Kenshiro previously fought Jotaro Kujo in Season 2 of One Minute Melee and lost. DBX Kenshiro appeared in the fourth episode of DBX where he fought Saitama and Genos from the One-Punch Man series and ended in a draw. Gallery kenshiro_hd_game_version_color_by_0kronos0.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! 9EFCCC9F-FA07-49B4-A260-37971BD15B61.gif|Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken DA5E2B53-5B5A-4C2A-8084-A1D50A4EA426.gif|Muso Tensei Trivia *Kenshiro and his opponent are the 10th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic and Sephiroth & Vergil, and with the next four pairs being Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. *Kenshiro is the seventh combatant to have a win, a loss and a tie, after Ryu, Deadpool, Lucario, Mario, Sephiroth and Vergil, and with the next one being Sasuke Uchiha. *Kenshiro and his opponent are the 11th and 12th Shueisha characters to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki, and with the next eight being Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. **He is the sixth Shueisha character to win, after Vegeta, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Android 18 and Naruto Uzumaki, and with the next five being Lucy, Master Roshi, Hiei, Tatsumaki and Might Guy. *Kenshiro and his opponent are the fourth and fifth combatants to speak in another language other than English, after Mai Shiranui, Sol Badguy and Segata Sanshiro, and with the next one being Akane Yashiro. References *Kenshiro on Wikipedia. *Kenshiro on Hokuto Renkitōza. Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:DBX Draw Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Ki Users Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Martial Artists Category:Human Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Protagonists Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Mascots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Light Users Category:Metahumans